


100 Kinks - Frevy - In the swimming pool

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 6 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FrevyKink: In the swimming pool





	100 Kinks - Frevy - In the swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

> Frevy - In the swimming pool  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

_‘No, I want it.’_

That’s what Levy had said when he tried to tell her that they didn’t have to do it right here, that they could just switch places even if it meant that they would have to interrupt the moment and change the scenery.

Fiction and movies, it all made some places for sex sound so much more appealing and easier to deal with than they were in reality. But even after Freed’s attempt to convince her that he would be absolutely fine if they just left it at the deep kisses and some roaming hands and mouths she had insisted to go further and the rune mage was unable to oversee the sincerity that laid in her amazingly sparkling eyes. 

It was early night, it was the first vacation they spent together as a couple and the feeling couldn’t be any more perfect. The rune mage initially protested because he knew that sex in the water would be a little tricky and most likely a bit painful at the first moment; they were surrounded by wetness but this fact exactly made it more difficult for him to slide his erection into her without feeling at least a little protest from her walls. 

Now Freed was holding Levy in his arms with her legs wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck, the water of the pool shimmering in the starry night sky. He was well aware how very selfish it would be to enjoy just how tight she felt around him right now due to the lack of slipperiness, which is why he muffled a groan by taking in the scent of her hair before he whispered a soft _'You are so beautiful’_ into her ear whilst letting her adjust to the pressure. 

It was a real shame that he wasn’t able to witness the soft blush that dusted her cheeks after hearing her boyfriend’s words and eventually Levy would withdraw her head and give him a small nod before planting a soft kiss on his lips. “ _Okay_.” 

The single gesture and word of consent caused the rune magician to present a sincere smile at last and he raised a hand to brush a few stray strands of hair out of the script mage’s face before he finally proceeded to make a first shallow motion while keeping her in his embrace and locking their lips for another tender kiss. 

Freed wanted to make her _feel good_ and not regret this decision and when he heard her humming against his lips he embraced her a little tighter, deepening the kiss softly and daring to give the movements of his hips a steadier rhythm slowly.


End file.
